From hate to love
by pili20394
Summary: ¿Y si Jade no hace mas que crear problemas? ¿Y si Tori termina involucrándose sin siquiera quererlo? ¿Y si Jade West y Tori Vega se odian incontrolablemente?


**NOTA DE AUTOR: **¿Qué hay mundo? Y yo volví con una nueva historia. Bien, les debo una disculpa por desaparecer y encima no actualizar mi primera historia pero no tuve tiempo, como ya se los dije estoy en una preparatoria y consume gran parte de mi tiempo y los únicos días libres que tengo son los fin de semana (que triste) espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena e ingrese a la universidad *-* Bueeeeno no los aburro con mi vida y les cuento. No sé como pero termine escribiendo lo que están a punto de leer.

PD: Me salió muuuuy larga y para los que son alérgicos a las lecturas largas les recomiendo preparar su cafecito para que tal vez no se aburran e.e

PD: Perdonen el titulo, la verdad soy pésima en eso -.-

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**FROM HATE TO LOVE**

¿Por qué esa anciana siempre se empeñaba en joder mi corta existencia? ¿Qué diablos tiene conmigo? Vale, las razones eran múltiples y para contarlas me faltaban los dedos de las manos hasta posiblemente de los pies. Pero diablos, es una maestra se supone que su maldita labor es solo enseñar ¿Para eso le pagaban, verdad? A pesar que ningún alumno se dignaba a tomarle atención, contándome ¿Qué esperaba? Esa vieja profesora era tal vez una de las más aburridas de la historia de todas las profesoras. Tan solo con su mirada de perro arrepentido aburría. Pero aun así, no comprendía su odio obsesivo contra mí. Que "Señorita West cállese" que "Señorita West deje de conversar" que "Señorita West no distraiga al resto" Joder ¿Qué clase de poción le dieron? Vale, el odio era mutuo, yo la odiaba quizá millones veces más que ella a mí, sin embargo tenía que soportar a esa vieja estúpida un año completo, y eso, tan solo pensar eso me daba tantas ganar de vomitar y no hay que mejor que en su destruida y desastrosa .Derrepente necesitaba urgente un esposo, una luna de miel e hijos y sus principios de menopausia tal vez se esfumen en un dos por tres.

—Señorita West ¿Puede explicar lo que acabo de decir?

Ahí estaba, una vez más, esa estúpida malogrando mis martes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Suficiente tenía con ver a mi padre todos los días con aquella actitud fría y dura que pienso solo la tiene para mí o con saber que tengo al novio más guapo pero más imbécil del mundo por no saber tratar a una mujer. Y solo pensar en mi novio me daba unas ganas terribles de chocar mi lengua contra un auto. Primero porque solo recordar que me metí con él por pena era triste. Dos porque bien sabía que tenía fama de mujeriego y estaba tan segura que de fiel no tenía ni un pelo .Y tercero porque a pesar de todo terminar con él sería perder un tanto de mi popularidad y eso ni de loca me la quitan. Claramente me estaba desviando del tema pero ahora lo menos que quiero es contestarle a la arrugada profesora pues, sabía que lo haría de la peor manera y ganarme una detención más a la lista me provocaría un problema con mi padre.

—West, le estoy hablando.

—Sí, si la escuche solo que no me dio la gana de responderle.

Quizá no fue la mejor respuesta del universo pero esa anciana lograba poner mis nervios de punta y mis ánimos más pesados que cargar a un elefante. No era de esperarse que me mande con la directora, eso poco o nada me importaba ¿Por qué? Pues bien es verdad que Helen-la directora- era una de esas pocas personas que no le temían a mi padre y esa frasecita común de "O West se comporta o la expulso de la escuela" y claro yo siendo yo, por supuesto que quería salir de esta boba escuela. Pero como era común en muchas personas , la directora solo tenía boca para hablar y hablar y hablar, nunca cumpliendo su palabra, dejándolas en el aire, rellenando más el aire de oxígeno .Estoy segura que si no hubiera sido hija de ese imbécil, mi vida no sería una desgracia aguantando maestros como ahora y detenciones hasta para regalar.

—Shapiro cambie con West.

¿Un cambio de lugar? ¿De veras? ¿En qué maldito siglo se había quedado? por si yo recuerdo eso lo hacían con alumnos pequeños. Tengo 17 años, por favor, esta profesora cada vez me parece más antigua que el arca de Noé. No me interesaba un simple cambio de lugar, lo haría, no diría nada. Como si me afectara tanto.

Camine hasta el lugar de ese tal Shapiro, ese que siempre llevaba su tonto títere con comentarios fuera de lugar y que una sola vez lo lancé a la basura por metiche. Recibía muchas miradas en mí, de miedo tal vez. Mi asiento anterior estaba tres filas al que ahora estoy. No sé porque no me sorprendía que este tan cerca de la maestra y rodeada de nerds. Esto sería un infierno.

Pero no, no, a esa vieja no le basto con cambiarme . No .Maldita sea la hora en que abrí la boca de más. Vega delante mío . Esa miserable idiota a la que odio incluso más que a mí "profesora favorita" comprendí que sería una tortura única y le sume un punto más a mi odio contra la anciana. Esta vez me quede con la boca cerrada, al menos no me pusieron al lado de Vega, eso sería ya una completa tortura. Vega, Vega, Vega aquella chica nerd que a pesar de eso era tan popular como yo y obviamente babeando muchos por ella. Y ella siendo Vega, le encantaban que todos le tomen tanta atención. Además de ser la favorita de casi todos los maestros ¿No era esa chica odiable? Y para ganar el trofeo, fue la única. La única. Que cuando llegó, no le cause miedo, al contrario," la niña buena" me enfrento y dejo en ridículo ante muchos alumnos ¿Comprenden ahora mi odio hacia la morena?

Le haría la vida imposible. Y comenzaría en este segundo. Algo sencillo, pero que pueda un joderla . Tome un lapicero de mi cartera, golpeándolo en la silla frente a mí. Por supuesto. En su silla. Estuve haciendo eso por unos minutos más hasta darme cuenta que se movía incomoda en su asiento. Cuanto disfrutaba en este instante sentarme tras ella. Ni siquiera su "No hagas eso" me detuvo, debía dejar en claro que la odio y que en esta vida no pertenecía, algo así.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Sonreí. Que niñita tan ilusa.

— ¿Acaso la perfecta Vega no presta atención a clase?

Si Jade, síguele jodiendo su existencia . Hasle entender que nunca debieron cambiarte de sitio aunque no fue más que tu culpa.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Esta...le convenía arrepentirse de sus palabras. Porque en esta aula saldría una herida y muy grave.

—Mira Vega si-

— ¡West! Le da una oportunidad pero veo que usted nunca las sabe aprovechar. A la oficina del director, ahora.

Quizá deba pensar en vivir en la oficina de la directora. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he ido a esa sala. Parece que la conociera más que a mí misma. Paredes blancas con un gran televisor en el centro, una mesita donde la mayoría de veces hay alimentos, un gran ventanal la cual su horrorosa vista da a la calle donde no pasan más que autos y personas, cuadros pintados por "profesionales", documentos esparcidos hasta por demás y no nos olvidemos de ese escritorio de la directora el cual me he sentado quizá más que ella en él. En conclusión. Aburrido.

Mire de reojo a Vega mientras salía de la boca del infierno. Sonreía .Cínica, cuanto me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa de idiota que lleva. Sonríe por mi desgracia, llegara el día en el cual yo me burle de ella y en ese instante veremos quien se rio de quien.

Estúpida profesora con su estúpido curso de historia y su estúpida cara la cual necesita urgente una cirugía estética, y sí que la necesita, tal vez le recomiende un doctor que reconstruya rostros y así todos estamos felices. Yo dejando de verle su horrible cara y ella totalmente diferente y quien sabe, quizá y se consigue un novio.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?

—No sea hipócrita, si usted quisiera hace mucho me hubiera expulsado pero claro como todos acá, le tienen miedo a mi padre.

—No se pase de lista Jadelyn, conmigo no.

Levante mi ceja perforada y lancé una carcajada burlándome ¿Me estaba amenazando? ¿Esa gallina me amenazaba? ¿A mí? Juro que si no fuera la directora hace rato las sirenas de la ambulancia se escucharían llegando a la escuela y yo ya estaría en otro país de ilegal.

—Solo lancé el castigo y podre largarme.

Negó con la cabeza y salió de la oficina ¿Que se creía? Dejándome a la espera del castigo, mi paciencia no era muy amplia y estoy segura que en cualquier momento se agotaría y me desquitaría con el primer tonto que se cruce en mi camino. Deje que mi cuerpo caiga en un sofá cerca y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba un café muy cargado, si bien no me preocupaba el castigo que pueda darme pues siempre son míseros, pero nunca de los nunca se había largado dejándome prácticamente hablando sola y como si de un consultorio de tratase, esperando al "doctor" en este caso la directora.

—La maestra mando a decir que puedes regresar al aula.

Y cuando pienso que mi paciencia se agota...aparece la odiosa de Vega . Ah no, esa cínica no quedaría tan bien como está, yo misma me encargaría de darle un regalito inolvidable. No puedo creer que sea tan fresca de sonreír frente a mí, en mi cara diciendo lo que la arcaica seguramente le mando a decir. Claro, la perfecta Vega siempre hace lo que se le ordene.

Me paré frente a ella, me debía algo y me las cobraría sin dejar huella. Pero lo que más odiaba era que no mostraba ninguna maldita señal de miedo. No era como cuando amenazaba a alguien y lo primero que hacían era en crujir sus cejas y ensanchar sus ojos. Pero no . Esa maldita solo sonreía, burlándose de mí y eso, eso me ponía furiosa , Jade West, nunca fallaba, producía temor y era humillante que a un nerd todo eso, le valiera nada.

— ¿Qué?

Idiota.

— ¿Solo has venido a burlarte, verdad? Vega

Remarque cada letra de su apellido acercándome más. Nadie podía detenerme ahora. Estoy a punto de cometer un homicidio, con rastro y todo.

—No me das miedo, West.

¿Pero qué diablos tenía? No tenía derecho a copiar mis estrategias de amenazas, solo yo y nadie más que yo podía usarlas. Solté un bufido de molestia y estoy segura que casi mis ojos lanzaban llamas, esa estúpida se dio cuenta y ¿Que hacía? No hacía más que sonreír, quizá presumiendo su increíble dentadura. Claro, puede que ahora necesite un odontólogo para arreglarle todos los dientes que le sacaré de un fuerte puñetazo.

— ¿Señorita Vega? ¿A que debo su presencia en la dirección?

Esta vez Vega se salvó, la estúpida directora la salvo, pero pronto una oportunidad como esta se pondrá en mis manos y yo, no la dejare resbalar. La mire con tanto odio como fuera posible, pero ella solo me ignoro y quería que la mismísima tierra se la trague y nunca la devuelva.

—Buenos días señorita directora. La maestra mando a decir que puede regresar a clase.

Su sola voz me jodía, prefería oír, no se ¿A Barney?

—Pues dile que tal vez no llegue, se quedara conmigo.

Esta vez me toco sonreír a mí, de medio lado sin despegar mis ojos de los de Vega. Ella mágicamente cambio su expresión de feliz a firme pero rápidamente asintió sonriendo nuevamente. Hombre que era una actriz malisima . Una de las dos ganaría esta batalla y pues esta, la gane yo. Mientras la ilusa Vega tendría que aguantar a la anciana, yo no sé qué diablos haría pero con estar alejada de ese buen par que tanto odiaba, me conformaba.

Mantuvimos las miradas un buen rato, notablemente a la vista cualquiera se enteraba del odio fantástico que tenemos. Ella me odia, yo la odio y todos contentos. Fue hasta despedirse amablemente de Helen y solo me lanzó una mirada de odio puro una de tantas veces que ya lo hizo y se desvaneció por la puerta. Yo solo sonreía otra vez.

—Sé cuál será tu castigo esta vez.

—Dímelo ya, que ver tu cara no es tan bueno.

Frunció el ceño y tomo asiento en su escritorio. Por Dios, tanta cosa para un castigo. No es como que si no estuviera acostumbrada a dármelos.

—Te lo diré en unas horas.

Vale, eso me enfurecía, perder mi tiempo en una oficina y encima aguantar a esa estúpida morena todo para luego decirme que tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Levanto sus hombros como disculpándose y yo solo me largue de ahí sin despedirme siquiera.

Ahora mismo un café sería la mejor elección pero me quedaría con las ganas, el puesto de Festus estaba cerrado y no lo abrirían hasta dar por iniciado el almuerzo, maldita sea.

Pareciera que las detenciones o castigos fueran mi pan de cada día, no recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que me dirigieron a esa estúpida directora "Puso insectos en los pantalones del maestro" fue todo lo que dijo y fue suficiente para que mi padre se empeñe más en dejarme en la escuela a pesar de que el maestro renuncio una semana después de lo sucedido. Y mi sobre nombre de chica mala de la escuela no se hizo esperar y sumándole el temor de todos los alumnos a mí. Algo bueno tuve que haber sacado de todo eso, a excepción de una cierta persona que a pesar de todos mis intentos fallidos no logro ser su pesadilla aún.

— ¡Jade!

Lo que me faltaba, una Cat que termine de arruinar mi mañana. A esa niñita ni mi mirada más terrorífica la asusta, lo único son mis tijeras amenazantes, veces pienso que se parece tanto a Vega, sin contar que a la pelirroja si la tolero, con sus historias estúpidas pero la tolero.

— ¿Saltándote clases?

Negó inmediatamente horrorizada como si hubiera dicho que cometí un asesinato. Exagerada

—Iba al baño.

— ¿Qué esperas? Sigue tu camino y no jodas.

—Siempre tan chistosa Jadey.

Intento abrazarme ¿Enserio? Debe de tener mucha valentía como para siquiera pensarlo. Nadie me abraza y vive para contarlo, no se lo permito ni al imbécil de Beck. La aleje bruscamente de mi brazo y cayo contra un casillero. Eso debió dolerle.

—Ay—sobo su cabeza con su mano acercándose-sin intentar abrazarme de nuevo- y se paró al costado mío— ¿Por qué estas de buenas?

La observe un minuto. Aún con la mano en la cabeza, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, obviamente le dolía, no es como si se riera por golpearse, eso la convertiría en rara, claro, más de lo que ya es. Era Cat, amiga de todo el mundo...amiga de todo el mundo.

—Oye Cat ¿Qué sabes de Vega?

Se mostró confundida pero proceso la información o mejor dicho el apellido e hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza hacia al costado sin dejar de mirarme.

—Que la odias.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan inteligente?

—Eso ya lo sé, yo la odio, ella me odia ¿Algo más, genio?

—Ella no te odia—ahora mismo mi más grande deseo sería electrocutar a la pelirroja.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no...Solo no le caes, no te tolera, no resiste estar contigo ni siquiera unos segundos, le pareces presumida y arrogante, quisiera que te expulsen, no...

—Si claro...ella no me odia, es que piensa tantas cosas hermosas de mi...Solo dime lo que no le gusta y luego te largas.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber lo que no le gusta?

Uno, dos, tres. Respira Jade.

—Porque me encanta saber sobre ella ¡Es obvio que quiero que desee que nunca se haya metido conmigo!

Formo una 'o' con su boca y asintió negando ¿Asintió negando? Vale no me importaba, solo quería hacerle la vida miserable a esa estúpida y pronto se arrepentirá de toda la mierda de lo que dijo de mí.

—No puedo, es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagas daño.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala...no entiende de la forma buena, entonces le haré entender de la forma que más me gusta. Y un castigo más me importa un pepino.

Saque mis tijeras de mi bota izquierda y se las acerque a su estúpido y tierno rostro. Sí, no era una asesina pero mi paciencia estaba a niveles imaginables y nadie ni nada me detendrá.

—Tienes dos opciones Cat, o me dices lo que te estoy pidiendo o te corto cada órgano que tienes causándote una hemorragia interna que podría matarte, Tú decides

—Siempre la encuentro en la escena del crimen Señorita West.

Y es así como esa vieja me odia cada vez más. No entiendo porque cada vez que según ella realizo algo malo. Siempre pero siempre me encuentra o me pilla.

Me sentía tan fastidiada, por segunda vez en la maldita dirección, mientras Helen me observaba más decepcionada de lo que ya está. No es como si fuera la alumna favorita de todos los profesores. Más bien soy la alumna con peor comportamiento que existe y ahora según la directora, pase los límites.

"Amenazar a una compañera con tus tijeras va contra las normas de la escuela"

Joder que se meta su normas donde más le quepan . Conosco esa mirada, lo suficiente como para saber lo que esté a punto de decirme.

— ¿Puede soltar el castigo?

—Aún no, West...espere un poco y lo sabrá.

Saque mi celular. Era mejor entretenerme en él y no sentir los ojos sobre mí. Tenía un mensaje de Beck. Según el tipo estaba "preocupado" porque toda la escuela ya estaba enterada que me llevaron dos veces con la directora. Por favor, que su madre le crea ese cuento del novio preocupado, todos sabían que más debía preocuparse por no enterarme con quien y desde cuando me engaña. Idiota, lo que no sabe es que se más de lo que debería . No le conteste el mensaje porque no se me dio la gana y creo que era mejor quedarse sin hacer nada a seguir con esa farsa de un noviazgo feliz. Estoy pensando en terminar con el tipo y lo más pronto posible.

Escuche el clic de la puerta y una persona en ella. Maldita sea. La directora sí que sabe cómo torturarme, mandar a llamar a Vega tal vez sea una de sus estrategias .Pero no fui la única que pensó en eso. No, a la inútil de Vega se le borro todo signo de felicidad al ver mi presencia. Como si me encantara verla...

— ¿Que hace ella acá?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Que se vaya al desagüe.

—Señorita Vega, todo concepto bueno de usted se ira si continua con el juego de West.

—Disculpe

Qué asco me produce. Vega no es más que perfecta frente al resto, pero al estar conmigo sé muy bien su estupidez de "niña buena"

—Repito ¿Qué hace ella acá?

—La señorita Vega coordinara algunos programas junto a mí.

— ¿Y no pudo llamarla después?

Claro, ella sabía que era una tortura. Por eso la llamo justamente cuando yo estaba presente. Maldita, jugó bien sus cartas.

—No, no pude West.

Juro que preferiría escuchar los relatos de Cat de su hermano extraño que espectar a Vega conversando de quien sabe que con Helen. Estuve haciendo eso por ¡Cuarentas malditos minutos! Y si continúo escuchando la voz de la tipa morena, yo misma me encargaría de sacarle su lengua. Creo que eso fue un castigo suficiente y si me harán esto cada vez que falto el respeto a un viejo o vieja profesor pues nunca de los nunca de los jamases lo vuelvo a realizar.

— ¿Entonces las actividades tienen que ser verificadas antes de aceptarlas?

—Y no solo por usted, necesita ayuda, no podemos aceptar todo lo que nos propongan, Vega.

—Pero...siempre lo hice yo sola y...no recibió ningún reclamo.

Estúpida y encima se cree la perfecta.

—Una alumna la ayudara en todo esto.

—Yo me largo .Y si cree que me ha torturado haciendo que escuche y vea a Vega por casi una hora pues le digo ¡Felicidades! Lo consiguió

Claro que me largaría, no me importaba que Helen me observara confundida y Vega frunciendo el ceño quizá sintiéndose la ofendida cuando sabe muy bien porque lo dije.

—Pare ahí West, su castigo no está dado aún.

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta...que me hagan comer vidrios.

— ¿No fue suficiente, ya?

—Vera Vega, como le dije anteriormente necesita ayuda en todo esto por ello...

—No me ignore y solo diga el maldito castigo.

—Como decía...por ello West la ayudara.

Que me caiga un rayo, me electrocute, sufra quemaduras de cuarto grado y me muera de una maldita vez. Ni de idiota acepto eso. No, no, no, esa directora ya se pasó de la raya ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a la imbécil de Vega en todo esto? Dios que unas ganas terribles de vomitar llegaban.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pe-pe-pero directora, yo puedo conseguir a una alumna, otra...pero ¿Jade? ¿Jade? ¿Jade?

—Yo no seré la asistonta de Vega ¿Por qué no me expulsa y ya?

Sonrió. La maldita de Helen sonrió.Joder que en estos instantes la odio más que a la arcaica de la maestra de historia.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que es su castigo? Y como ya está muy apresurada y curiosa por saberlo...tendrá una detención.

Uno...respira...dos...respira...tres...mátala, mátala , mátala...No mejor mata a Vega y así toda tu paz regresa.

— ¡¿Me creé idiota?! ¡Estar simplemente con Vega es una tortura!

— ¡¿Crees que estar contigo es genial?!

—Púdrete Vega, o mejor no sé... ¡Desaparece!

— ¡Ay Dios! ¡Tú sola presencia me enferma! ¿No entiendes que no te soporto?

—Entiendo que te odio.

—Qué curioso ¡Yo también!

¿Cuánto fue? Casi diez minutos de pelea con la -Yo soy Tori Vega y soy perfecta- además de los inútiles intentos de la directora de separarnos, no es como si la odiara más pero lanzarme insultos junto a Vega era algo nuevo, nunca lo había hecho, y lo que menos esperaba era que la primera vez así, sea con la directora frente a nosotras y pues sabía...que esto...no terminaría de maravilla.

— ¡BASTA! Ustedes dos tendrán detención el sábado. Aprendan de una vez que en la dirección nadie pelea como unas callejeras ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí!

El rostro de Vega fue histórico, si pudiera le tomaría una foto pero no desperdiciaría mi tiempo con algo de ella. Aun así, se horrorizo al escuchar que _ella_ y yo tendríamos detención. Por un lado la idea de que "La miss perfecta Vega" tendría detención me parecía increíble, claramente ella nunca las ha tenido, y que la consiga, encima por mi culpa, me parece fenomenal. Pero por el otro, soportar a Vega toda la mañana del Sábado no era un buen plan, y para rematarlo estar a solas con ella. Por Dios ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?

Helen nos botó casi, casi a patadas del lugar sumándole la estúpida detención y el rostro de Vega aún en shock . Mi ira pronto se dejaría llevar si alguien se atreve a joderme . Estoy pensando en desquitarme ahora mismo con la morena al par mío pero ya suficiente tenía con los castigos.

— ¿Cómo te queda el ojo con la detención, Vega?

Giro la cabeza mirándome con furia, pude notar como apretó la mandíbula y casi escuchar sus dientes rechinar. Sonreí sintiéndome ganadora pero mi sonrisa se borró al acto cuando recordé con quien compartiría la estúpida detención.

—El peor día de mi vida

Y se largó bufando y susurrando una que otra palabra que no alcance a escuchar pero no me importaba.

Ahora necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para decirle a mi directora. No quería ser la ayudante de Vega ¿Tan bajo había caído? Todavía tenía dignidad, y según yo mucha, con problemas en mi espalda pero todavía la tenía.

Camine llegando a mi casillero, y al instante el timbre dando por comenzado el almuerzo se escuchó. Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fui directamente al puesto de Festus . Urgentemente necesitaba un café, ese líquido caliente no sabía cómo ni porque pero me calmaba inmediatamente al instante con solo el tacto o el simple aroma, es como si fuera una droga. Vale, era una droga pero en mi perspectiva era como si fuera algo malo pero a la vez bueno. Incomprensiblemente magnifico.

Tome asiento en una mesa alejada, no quería chocar con alguien arruina almuerzos. Probé un sorbo y fue como si perdiera la memoria, olvidando todo lo de hace minutos y quizá lo de días y semanas antes también. Una paz completa en mi mente hasta se puede decir a mí alrededor. Sin ninguna persona imbécil que lo malogre. Probé otro sorbo y el resultado era igual o hasta mejor pero si esto me hacía sentir en las nubes, era capaz de comprar miles diarios si son necesarios.

—Hey Jade.

Y así es como todo se va al demonio. Estoy segura que prefería ver a mi peor enemiga que al idiota e intolerable de mi novio. Aquel que soy capaz de cortar ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué?

Se acercó a darme un beso pero con rapidez tome un sorbo más y él choco sus asquerosos labios con el plástico que mantenía al café ¿Que se creía? No quiero ni imaginar a cuantas besó y con completo descaro viene hacia mí a realizar lo que ya hizo a otras. Me observo extrañado y no dejaba de pensar que es el hombre más estúpido e inútil que conosco . Y si por mi fuera ahora mismo delante de todo mundo lo humillaba terminándole o encarándole pero solo producía lastima y lo deje pasar...esta vez.

Se rasco la cabeza incómodo y suspiro no comprendiendo la situación, además de tocarse los labios pues el contacto con el vaso caliente, quemo sus ya manchados labios.

—Y bien... ¿Una detención más a la lista?

—Una detención más y una tortura también.

Entre cerro los ojos pidiendo con la mirada que le explicara. Genial, aguanta un poco más...luego lo humillas públicamente.

—Vega pasara la detención junto a mí

— ¿Tori Vega? ¿De veras? —asentí sintiendo repulsión cuando pronuncio su nombre — ¿Me hablas de la misma Tori Vega que hace todo bien, casi perfecta?

—Haber... ¿Qué parte de 'si' no entendiste? ¿O prefieres que te haga dibujos?

—Ya, ya no te metas conmigo si estas con ese humor encantador.

Hijo de...Ese imbécil es un grandísimo sinvergüenza. Claro que no se quedaría así. Ya lo aguante mucho tiempo y no pienso aguantarlo un minuto más ¿No le fue suficiente adornarme? Oliver sentirá que es ser humillado por toda la maldita escuela y deseara nunca haberse metido con una West, al igual que en poco tiempo, Vega también deseara eso.

—Sabía que existían hombres descarados pero tú ya sobre pasaste el límite, Oliver.

Subí el volumen de mi voz, quería ser escuchada, quería que ese idiota se deje de jueguitos sucios.

— ¿De...de que hablas, Jade?

Sonrió de medio lado, estaba tan nervioso, hasta podía sentir que temblaba del miedo el muy gallina. Tomaba su móvil más fuerte y no se atrevía a verme a los ojos.

— ¿Ahora te haces el inocente? Deja de ser imbécil que a ti lo bueno no te cae. No entiendo porque me amarre con alguien como tú—pause parándome del asiento y matándolo con la mirada—Oh...ya recordé, fue por lastima...porque eras un pobre y triste sujeto.

Frunció el ceño . Si .Que se entere de la cruda verdad. Ahora más alumnos nos observaban. Y él tal vez buscaba dentro de su cabeza una forma de como escapar

—Haber...dejemos algo en claro...tú—puse un dedo en su pecho apretando mi uña queriendo dejarle una marca, su rostro mostraba dolor—pensaste que me veías la cara de idiota...pensaste que nunca me enteraría que me engañabas...pero algo si Oliver.

Lo empuje de su asiento logrando que caiga al suelo, tal vez su columna quede un poco, solo un poco destrozada. Lloraba de dolor la niñita estúpida.

—Nunca...te metas con una West...porque yo siempre me entero de todo...de todo imbécil.

Puse un pie en su pecho, lo quería herir pero no era tan bruja como para hacerlo. Solo era pura fachada para asustarlo.

—Así que porque no te largas y lloras por horas como la bebe que eres y dejas de joder creyéndote el novio educado y bueno...y si no te ha quedado claro...no quiero saber de tu existencia Oliver.

Baje mi pie pateándole en donde más le dolía, me largue del lugar dejándolo tirado como basura en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Merecía eso y más, pero no era tan mala, no quería cargar con algo más.

Sentía todos los ojos en mí, todas decían lo mismo: Terror. Que se queden con aquel concepto de mí, mientras más miedo me tengan, más respeto vendrá con ello y ni siquiera el más poderoso del mundo se atreverá a enfrentarme.

...

— ¿Cómo puedes meterte en problemas tan rápido?

—Hay una solución para todo esto Helen—parecía interesada, tome un sorbo de mi café ahora frio y seguí—si me expulsara no estaría aguantando una rebelde adolescente.

Soltó una carcajada hipócritamente y puso una pierna encima de otra, coloco su codo en ella y su muñeca en su mejilla.

—Esa rebelde adolescente como tú la llamas, a pesar de todo lo que causa...tiene magnificas calificaciones y esa es una de las razones por las que no la echo.

Sonreí sabiendo después de tantos meses la razón . Claro ,era eso, estoy segura que si lo hubiera sabido, estaría más que esmerada en sacar las más bajas calificaciones posibles que hasta podría deber puntos por ello.

—Bajar tu rendimiento académico no funcionara, West.

Bufe molesta al ser descubierto mi plan. Idiota.

—Además...la violencia física nunca ayuda en nada Jadelyn ¿Por qué humilló ante muchos ojos a su novio?

—Ex novio—corregí

—Ex novio... ¿Sabe lo que puede ocasionar con todo esto?

—Sí...que me respeten—respondí tomando nuevamente mi café sin despegar la vista de la directora que hasta parecía mi madre por todas las quejas y gritos que me daba. De hecho ni mi propia madre se preocupaba tanto.

—Existen muchas personas que se ganan el respeto sin necesidad de la violencia...usted es-

— ¿Que le digo? ¿Mi psicóloga personal? Aquí sabemos muy bien que si me expulsara todo se resolvería pero veo que es más terca que una mula.

—Respetos guardan respetos, West...este fue el peor problema que has causado. Primero porque si no hago algo los padres de ese chico harán lo que sea por verte fuera. Segundo porque los maestros no se esperaban un comportamiento así de tu parte y tercero...tu padre como ya sabes lograra que si o si no te saquemos de la escuela. Has tus conclusiones del caso y date cuenta.

—Lo único que he sacado de conclusión es que usted Helen...realiza lo que le conviene.

Estaba dispuesta a largarme de esa estúpida oficina que me provocan nauseas además de asco por el cinismo y la hipocresía con la que se manejaba. Cerca de la salida y sin mirar atrás.

—Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta con la señorita Vega y aunque usted ni ella lo quieran, lo tendrán que hacer...es mi última palabra.

Volvió la vista a unos documentos frente a ella y yo solo azote la puerta sintiéndome convulsionar. Si bien mi plan de humillar a Beckett no salió como lo espere, no me arrepentía de nada, ese idiota se merecía eso y posiblemente algo más doloroso y claro que me esperaba, como la gallina que es...que suelte todo a la directora. No pude meterme con un tipo más miserable y débil.

Mi siguiente clase tocaba sola. Unos momentos de tranquilidad al menos tendría. Aunque no sé lo que podía pasar al saber que toda la escuela sabia de mi falta de conducta tanto como para maestros y alumnos. Llegaría veinte minutos tarde pero el delgado maestro tal vez esté más que enterado del porqué. Justo antes de abrir la puerta arroje mi café ya terminado, era evidente que el maestro piense quizá que estuve vagando por la escuela aun sabiendo donde estuve, un problema mas no quería un discurso de mi padre menos.

—West...llega tarde.

Le contestaría con un común "Usted sabe donde estuve" o algo más grosero, pero ya suficiente saliva gaste con mi ahora exnovio. Ignore el saludo inusual y me senté en la única carpeta vacía cerca de un ventanal con la fea vista hacía una clase de otro tipo.

Reconocí a un chico de la otra clase solamente por el títere. Shapiro . El nombre no lo recordaba, tal vez se llame Robett, Ronald, yo que sé. Era obvio que siempre lo podía encontrar solitario, no es como que sea el chico más guapo y popular. Todo lo contrario, era tratado como un gusano. Pero posiblemente si dieran a elegir entre él y yo por supuesto que la respuesta era simple, elegían al afro por muchas razones contadas. No es como que quisieran a alguien todo el tiempo haciéndoles daño. Y no tenía el autoestima por los suelos . No .Mi autoestima estaba lo suficientemente elevado y no entendía porque me dispuse a comparar con un tipo no deseado. Pero todo lo que pensé, podría que tenga un poco de razón. Mi atención se concentró de una buena vez en el profesor. La estúpida directora tenía tanta razón, mis calificaciones eran las mejores y por una capricho mío no las bajaría. Puede que si lo disponga si...pero tener el tituló de chica mala era lo suficiente como para crear otro por mi rendimiento.

Me sentía aburrida y decidí dejar de atenderlo, mi capacidad de comprensión era superior a lo que muchos se lo imaginan y mi oído muy bien desarrollado. Volví mi visión a Shapiro y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me miro también. Un poco nervioso quizá de que _yo _lo esté mirando a _él_.Vale, me atrapó, pero juro que si piensa cosas que no son, no vivirá para soltarlo como chisme.

Salí corriendo como un cachorro buscando su barita al sonar el timbre de cambio de hora. Fui en busca del afro, le aclararía algunas cosas ante de que vaya por ahí contando otras. No me fue difícil hallarlo cuando el chico andaba más solo que perro callejero. Lo tome del hombro y lo hale hasta un pasillo vacío. Lo confundiría.

— ¿Por qué me observabas?— muy buena pregunta Jade y muy gran mentirosa también.

— ¿Que-qué? Yo...yo no te observaba—pauso subiendo la mirada —fuiste tú quien lo hacía.

Bien, era la pura verdad, pero no dejaría ser descubierta, y menos por un intento de varón además de un intento de amigo como el títere y el dueño.

— ¿Yo a ti?—saque mi par de tijeras girando a cada costado por no querer ser vista nuevamente por un maestro metiche—Repítelo.

Trago nervioso y creí que tal vez hasta apunto de gritar, eso era lo que pensaba del débil de Shapiro,pero no hizo más que bajar la mirada pareciendo más entretenidos sus zapatos de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

—Sé que no me harás daño y descuida no diré nada de lo que paso.

Espera ¿Qué?

—Nada pasó, por eso no dirás algo...entiendes rápido Shapiro...pero una cosa sí...no te atrevas a retarme...yo si podría hacerte daño—acerque mis tijeras a su flacucho cuello, parecía orinarse del miedo, pero las aleje velozmente al igual que me marche de ahí guardando antes mis buenas amigas. Tal vez el nerd no era tan estúpido como creía.

Mi destino era mi casillero, aquel lleno de tijeras y casi una revolución adentro. Arreglarlo era perder minutos y hasta un minuto era muy valioso en la vida. Cuando llegue a este hice el cambio común y luego de hacerlo , la vista no era muy gloriosa...

—Sabes que tampoco me alegra verte.

Descarada, la mataría con mis propias manos en el pasillo si es posible.

—Pues vuelve a tu zoológico y déjame en paz.

Su mirada me decía solo algo: Odio. Sonreí recostándome en mi casillero y levante mi ceja perforada provocando más su enojo.

—Mira...no me gusta hablar contigo ¿Vale? Y tampoco me gusta la idea de que tú...tengas que ayudarme a mí—remarco la última palabra. La-ya no perfecta Vega- se creía superior que la mismísima Jade West, en un tiempo tragara sus propias palabras y quizá hasta se inviertan los papeles.—pero hay programas por ser revisados y como eres mí asistente no me queda de otra.

—Lanza lo que tengo que hacer que ver tu cara es terrible.

—Hoy en la tarde te mandaré algunos archivos y tú te encargaras de aceptarlos o no, luego me lo envías y eso es todo.

—Bien, ahora me esfumo de este lugar porque siento que algo se está pudriendo

Camine con una sonrisa estampada en mi rostro y no fue hasta que la maldita morena no tardo en buscar las palabras exactas para joderme nuevamente.

—Tal vez alguien no se bañó.

Y si alguien no me detiene solo me lanzaré en ella y la dejare sin vida. Voltee en busca de su delgado y escuálido cuerpo pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Esta vez Vega gano un punto en su contra y una razón también para odiarla aún más de lo que ya la detesto. Gire en mí, camino a mi siguiente clase, lo que menos quiero en estos segundos es chocarme con alguien nuevamente...

Tengo que abrir mi boca, Beck "gallina" Oliver frente a mí con su cara seria y claramente enojado, no dude en devolver la mirada y largarme de ahí. Por Dios, este día es perfecto para llamarse "Choca con la persona que más odias" ¿Que más me esperaba? ¿Encontrarme con la arcaica de historia? Mejor era no pensar eso, cada que lo pienso es como si fuera un vidente y mágicamente aparece "mi persona favorita" .Seguí caminando a mi clase dándome cuenta que no había más que dos alumnos en el aula. Tome asiento al final, moría de sueño y mientras la maestra no vea mi presencia, más tiempo tendré de dormir y relajarme.

Poco a poco se fue llenando, los alumnos sentados a mi alrededor tuvieron un tanto de miedo al tomar la silla ¿Tan terrorífico les parecía sentarse cerca mío? Aunque me fascinaba la idea de que nadie se atrevía a meterse mí, me generaba tanta furia que piensen que los comería como si de un ogro se tratase. Solo fue suficiente un "Siéntense de una maldita vez" para que dejen su juego de sillas que parecía de kínder.

La suerte estuvo de mi lado y de la estúpida maestra ni su sombra se dignó aparecer en el aula. Recordé lo que tenía que hacer esta tarde y no perdería el tiempo cuando podía deshacerme de una buena vez de mandarle esas idioteces a Vega. La iría a buscar a su aula y le pediría, no, le ordenaría que me de los estúpidos archivos. Pero como era de esperarse, no sabía que maldita clase le tocaba. No es como si estuviera al pendiente de la vida de esa estúpida.

—Vega es muy popular, a cualquier imbécil le podría preguntar y apuesto que lo sabría.

Dicho y hecho, ni bien el nombre de Vega salió de mi boca, cualquier cantidad de tipos se me lanzaron contándome información hasta de más y que no me interesaba. Al menos supe en que clase podía encontrarse la "Señorita pómulos lindos" fue algo bueno de lo que escuche de los nerds galanes de Vega.

Escuche como un maestro dictaba las clases y lo que menos me importaba era irrumpirla, tome una respiración antes y entré bruscamente sin avisar. Todos los ojos se posaron en mí y la docente me observo extrañada. Si, esta no era mi clase pero ahora mis ojos azules buscaron a la morena.

Bingo

La encontré conversando con un chico de cabellos rastas, como sea la sacaba de esta pocilga y me daría de una maldita vez los archivos.

—Señorita West...que grata sorpresa... ¿A qué se debe?

Me felicite mentalmente al notar el nerviosismo que el profesor manejaba y me adentre más al aula haciéndome notar.

—Vengo por Vega.

Y fue lo que logro que el hielo se quebrara, todos los alumnos comentaban del por qué, yo, Jade West...buscaba a mi peor enemiga como toda la escuela lo sabe, Tori Vega, y recordar su nombre me daban nauseas incontrolables. No fue hasta que el mismo profesor los hiciera callar y me preguntara el motivo. Tal vez no quería hacerse responsable por un futuro homicidio.

—Sobre un trabajo por la directora.

Casi un eco de comprensión se escuchó y dejaron salir a Vega del aula. Ojala y la teoría del maestro fuera verdadera y mis ansias de matar a Vega no se quedarían en eso...ansias.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste del salón?

—Seré directa Vega, dame los archivos para trabajarlos de una vez.

—Te dije que te los mandaría por la tarde ¿Te saltaste clase solo para ello?—su falsa angustia la odiaba tanto como a ella.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca...la maestra no llegó y tengo mucho tiempo, solo dámelos y te dejo en paz ¿Es mucho pedir?

Pareció reflexionar un poco, hizo un ademan con sus manos y la seguí con el fin de hallar los archivos. Debería agradecerme por haberla sacado de la espantosa clase de Literatura. Pero era Vega. Llegamos hasta una sala con computadoras que en mi vida la había visto. Hizo algunos clics en una laptop y me señalo varios archivos. La lista parecía no acabar y mis ojos pronto se derretirían ¿Cómo puede siquiera intentar todo el trabajo?

—Esto es peor que un castigo.

—Solo has los 20 primeros, los demás los haremos con el pasar de los días.

Se largó e instantáneamente me arrepentí de haber querido terminar todo esto sin saber el trabajo que me llevaría, claramente no sabía de qué se trataba antes de echarme a realizarlos creyéndome la estudiante responsable. Ahora en lo que debía concentrarme era en esta estupidez.

— ¿Un cafetín con sándwiches de hot dogs? ¿Para qué? Ya tenemos el puesto de Festus.

Ya tenía diez archivos organizados y habían sido, hasta ahora, las ideas más tontas que he escuchado. Vale, ahora comprendo porque Vega esta como hoy, con sus neuronas arrastrando. No entiendo ni porque me digno a leerlas. Maldición que todas eran idiotas ninguna valía la pena, hasta intentarlas serian inútiles. Lo peor era que tenía que escribir él porque del rechazo. Esto ya era más que cansado y sabía que el tiempo ya ni me alcanzaría. Me gustaría poner simplemente algo así como.

"Lo rechazo porque es una mierda"

Gran excusa para todas las estupideces que plasman, por ejemplo ¿Quién querría un carrito de helados en pleno invierno? Por favor al menos las ideas tienen que ser acorde a todo lo que respecta con el clima y las posibilidades de la escuela. Solo faltaba que coloquen en sus ideas absurdas algo como: Un hotel en la escuela.

Veinte minutos era lo que me restaba de tiempo. Y aún me quedaban nueve archivos. Al diablo el trabajo. Solo le diré a la perfecta Vega que se me dio la gana de no terminarlo y que luego lo haré ¿No se ira el mundo por no hacerlo, verdad?

Sentí mi móvil vibrar, tal vez sea un mensaje o la señal para largarme pronto del lugar. Pero mis falsas alucinaciones se borraron al visualizar el nombre en la pantalla: Cat

¿Qué quería ahora esa niña? Muy claro le deje que si me dirigía la palabra iba a ser solo para decirme las debilidades de Vega y estoy segura que no lo hacía por ello. Dejé que sonara siguiendo con mi trabajo, no tenía tiempo de atender las tonterías de la pelirroja, y menos sabiendo que ella me lo haría perder. Pero al instante recordé que esta basura que hacía se trataba de la odiosa de Vega y decidí mejor largarme.

El celular no pasaba desprevenido y sería capaz de lanzarlo y hacerlo trizas si seguía timbrando hasta comprarme otro si fuera posible. Lo tome echándolo a mi casillero y por fin ese sonido estruendoso dejo de invadir mis oídos. Era cierto que Vega se enojaría por no haber finalizado los archivos pero esas ideas idiotas me enfermaban. Con razón quedo como ahora.

Puse una moneda en la máquina y una soda salió, mi garganta estaba seca y aunque sabía que una bebida como esta no haría más que darme sed, me conformaría solo porque estoy llegando tarde a clase y que al maestro la impuntualidad le parecía un delito. Y yo, siempre dando la contra, me esforzaba en llegar mínimo quince minutos tarde pero esta vez ya me pase de la raya, llegaba casi media hora tarde y no sabía porque siquiera tuve la descares de pasar por algo de beber.

Me asome por la puerta y ahí estaba, el estúpido profesor de Álgebra, que al igual que la de historia, eran un buen par de oxidados. Tenía dos formas de entrar. Una, entrando como una persona normal lo haría y aceptando el castigo que me daría por la tardanza. Y dos, entrar como si lo hiciera para robar tratando que el viejo no descubra mi acto, tenía una ventaja en la última opción, nadie se atrevería a decir algo ¿Por qué? Soy Jade West.

Me incline por la segunda manera, y fue más difícil de lo que parecía, pues el anciano cuando explicaba, no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro, y yo no sabía por dónde ir. No fue hasta que salió seguramente por el baño. Sonreí triunfante sintiéndome intimidada por toda la atención en mí, una mirada fue suficiente para que regresasen a sus asuntos.

—Muévete.

El chico sentado al final obedeció como un animal a su dueño y tomo el lugar en el que debería estar yo. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a Williams, apellido del inútil profesor, y cruzar los dedos deseando que no se haya dado cuenta.

—Muy bien, acá están las fichas de las que les estaba hablando.

Lo observaba atenta hasta que sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos y en vez de estar de lo más nerviosa, me sentía muy relajada, no quería levantar sospechas. Ese anciano se las sabía todas.

—Jadelyn—bufe al escuchar mi nombre completo, en público—no la había visto—sonrió sabiendo quizá lo que hice.

—Avecés con el paso de los años la vista se gasta—todos, absolutamente todos rieron con mi comentario, solo rodé los ojos y el maestro casi lanzaba humo de su cabeza blanca.

—Siempre tan sarcástica—pauso tomando un lapicero y apuntándome—tiene suerte de que estoy de buen humor, porque de lo contrario la hubiera mandado a dirección una de las tantas veces que ya fue.

Trate de calmarme evitando las ganas de clavarle mis tijeras al anciano. Si ese era su buen humor, no quiero ni imaginar cuando estaba de malas. Ya no quise responder más, otro peso solo causaría una detención y eso claro que ya no lo quería.

...

Subí a mi auto suspirando porque ya había terminado todo y solo quedaba ir a casa. Las dos últimas horas no tropezé con ningún cretino, ni siquiera con Vega reclamando por dejar incompleto el archivo . Luego me encargaría de eso. Coloque la llave con el fin de marcharme pero recordé que en esta vida nada era perfecto, después de que Cat se me apareciera en el lado del copiloto, pidiendo llevarla a su casa . Con eso le di un adiós a mi tranquilidad camino a mi hogar.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste tu pear phone?

Que alguien me mate y me entierre tres mil metros bajo tierra . Mi móvil, mi maldito móvil me lo olvide en mi casillero . Joder ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante? Frene de golpe asustando a mi acompañante, todavía había tiempo de recogerlo, tan solo pasaron diez minutos desde que me largue del lugar. La pelirroja me observaba confundida y obviamente me pesaba la boca para aclararle sus dudas, cuando vea lo que traeré en manos la mente se le despejara y entenderá. Como casi siempre lo hace.

Corrí al interior del sitio y abrí lo más rápido que pude haber abierto mi casillero . Estaba aún ahí ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? Juntarme con Cat , estaba dando sus frutos.

—Espero que envíes lo que falto.

Lo que faltaba , la morena jodiendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo . Solo ignore su comentario , bien, no es como si la hubiera ignorado por completo, pues ella se largó sin oírme siquiera.

Volví al auto y como mi hipótesis lo planteó, Cat comprendió, la combinación de Cat y el verbo comprender juntos era algo difícil de mezclar, no todos los días pasaba. Era como si juntara el agua y el aceite. Imposible.

Su casa estaba a unos kilómetros de la mía, así que no pude deshacerme tan fácilmente de ella. Por Dios ¿Como la aguante y la aguanto tanto tiempo? No es como si tuviera tanta paciencia. Esa mujer es muy hiperactiva , incluso más que mi hermano y eso que a él tan solo escuchar su voz lo mando a rodar , pero siendo un West , siempre se empeñaba en darme la contra . Tanto que parecemos perros y gatos , sin tolerarse , en algunos casos. Por fin cuando me deshice de la enana , pude respirar en paz , incline mi cabeza aun estando en el asiento del coche, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido y volví a tomar el volante dirigiéndome a casa.

Algo bueno que aprendí del frío hombre que poseo como padre , es que los problemas escolares nunca se mezclan con los familiares y por supuesto que pondría esa excusa para no tocar el tema de mis detenciones con mi padre. Pude visualizar la "Gran mansión West" el auto de papá no estaba estacionado y aproveche la situación , metí mi auto al garaje y entre a mi casa lo más rápido que pude , me encerré en mi habitación y observe al vacío por unos minutos esperando la llegada de dos personas en específico.

Era cierto que hui como una cobarde , pero en estos momentos lo menos que deseaba era oír las quejas y discursos del hombre , que encima, me tenían harta. Cada que lo hacía , terminábamos discutiendo, gritándonos e insultandonos,no era la mejor manera de arreglar un problemas ,lo sabía y menos delante de mi hermano , también sabía que era escuchar algo así y que era tan molesto y estúpido, lo viví cuando papá y mamá discutían por algunas y otras cosas . Que porque no ayudaba con los gastos de su hija , que porque no la visitaba , que porque parecía que no tenía madre. Reclamos, reclamos y reclamos y todo cuando apenas tenía diez años . No quería que mi hermano, a pesar de ser odioso, encarnara algo parecido a lo que yo viví, aunque mis intentos de no discutir con mi padre siempre se iban al desagüe , al menos trataría ,eso ya era una avance.

Tome mi pear phone y mi laptop , busque el cable que los unía y los conecte , abrí la carpeta donde tenía el estúpido archivo el cual debía finalizarlo y decidí terminarlo para no cargar algo más. Si bien me aburría seguir leyendo y rechazando las ofertas inservibles de los inútiles alumnos, no contándome , al menos , mataba el tiempo y así Helen dejaría de joder . No fue hasta escuchar la puerta.

Relájate

¿Cómo relajarme? Maldición , era obvio que reclamaría mi mal comportamiento no solo con él, sino también con los docentes que me odiaban de sobremanera.

Debía concentrarme en los archivos. Los odiaba pero debía hacerlo . Debía hacerme la alumna aplicada haciendo trabajos, tal vez el verme así su furia disminuya y mi claro castigo no sea tan rudo . No resistiría estar sin mi auto dos semanas o sin televisión un mes o peor aún , sin mi móvil, nuevamente. Joder, había metido la pata muy bien, y esos ni siquiera se acercaban a castigos dignos de lo que yo había realizado . Miedo era lo que casi nunca tenía y a estas alturas mostrarlo era innecesario.

— ¡Hermanita!

Gruñí molesta , miles de veces le dije al mocoso que nunca de los nunca me llame , hermanita, y menos cuando mis ánimos estaban grandiosos. Solo me pondría más furiosa y sería capaz de lanzarlo por mi ventana, sin molestarme en abrirla primero.

—Lárgate antes de que mueras accidentalmente.

Rio de mi amenaza y se acercó a mi cama viendo mi laptop y luego mi móvil, y sus ojos se posaron interrogantes en mí.

— ¿Bajas canciones?

—No te interesa

—Si me interesa.

—A mí no me interesa que a ti te interese.

— ¿Es un trabalenguas?

Avecés creía que era un adoptado y no poseía mi sangre, ahora mismo se lo diría. Pero instantáneamente recordé que la primera vez que se lo dije se echó a llorar y fue corriendo acusándome y sí que logró mucho , pues gracias al mocoso quitaron mi televisor de mi habitación junto con mis películas favoritas. Obviamente no cometería el error dos veces.

Lo tome de sus pequeños bracitos y "cuidadosamente" lo deje fuera de mi pieza cerrándole la puerta en el rostro . El primer error que había cometido: entrar a mi habitación sin tocar . Cuantas veces se lo había dicho y siempre evitaba esa regla.

—Jade

Sale uno y entra otro, ni en mi hogar puedo tener tranquilidad. No me atreví a tomarle atención, seguía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y haciendo como si trabajara en ella, si, estaba trabajando, pero cuando el mocoso llego mí concentración se esfumo. Escuche un carraspeo de garganta. Claro, quería hacerse notar, pero en mí no funcionaría.

— ¿Dejaras de actuar como niña caprichosa?

No , no me dejaría llevar por mis impulsos desagradables . Seguía tecleando en mi laptop y veía mi móvil de vez en vez . Y en cuestión de segundos la pantalla fue bajando por una mano pálida, tan pálida como mi piel , y un rostro ya conocido me observaba fijamente a mis ojos azules, hice lo mismo pero en los cristales de mi padre encontré un toque de decepción.

— ¿No leíste que se debe tocar antes de entrar?

Sonrió mostrando decepción nuevamente y yo solo trataba de descifrar su mirada ¿Decepción? ¿Por mí? Hace mucho me había dejado claro que se sentía decepcionado por mí, no me afectaba. Antes si , ahora todo eso se borró.

—Así como quieres que tus reglas se respeten...respeta a los que te rodean.

Golpe bajo.

—Veo por tus ojos que ya sabes la razón de mi presencia aquí.

Rodé los ojos y me levante trasladándome a la puerta de mi habitación, largarme de este lugar sería la mejor opción, en este caso.

—Tu sabes muy bien que pasara si cruzas la puerta—lo que me faltaba, un ultimátum , voltee a verlo directamente a sus ojos grises—Bien , así que parece que piensas que ganaras algo con las detenciones y castigos que te imponen ¿Verdad?

—Deja las anáforas y ve al punto, Michael

—Padre para ti...ahora... ¿Por dónde comienzo?

—Por el inicio—así, jodelo Jade.

—Conmigo no vengas a pasarte de lista... ¿No te basta con todos los problemas que ya tienes en la escuela como para querer otros más? ¿No aprendes o quieres que te dibuje como deben ser las cosas?

—Las cosas son así...solo piensas en mi cuando me meto en problemas...tampoco espero toda tu atención y menos la quiero , ya se lo dije a Helen...sácame de ahí y todo se arreglara.

Una buena oferta para un hombre de negocios. Se quedó mudo por instantes y se dirigió a la puerta claramente ignorando lo último que dije.

—No me vuelvas a repetir esto una vez más...de esa escuela...no saldrás hasta que la termines...te guste o no.

Una patada a la puerta y unas cuantas lisuras fue lo que solte . Por Dios que hombre tan estúpido y odioso incluso más que la arcaica de historia . Se creía el padre preocupado pero no era más que basura, sobre el cae toda la culpa por la cual no me han botado de la escuela. Él y sus estrategias de manejo con todo el mundo . Unas cuantas palabras y si es posible se arrodillan ante él. Me causaba tanta lastima , lamentablemente era mi padre y cuando alguien llega al mundo, nunca elige los padres que quiere tener, y a mi , me toco conformarme con los que tengo. Y hacerle la vida tan miserable como puedo, parece ser mi misión.

Baje por algo de beber y por suerte ya se había largado, solo quedaba el enano y yo. Estaba viendo televisión y noté sus libros regados por la mesa . El niño de papá estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Buena amenaza contra el mocoso. Un punto a mi favor.

—Hare como si no hubiera visto algo con la condición que no vayas a mi habitación ¿Trato?

Se sintió descubierto y salto lo más rápido que pudo a coger sus libros e irse al estudio. Comprendió lo que dije e iba a ser un niño bueno por esta tarde. Un bulto menos por ahora. Seguí mi camino a la cocina tomando una soda y volví en donde me quede . Solo quedaban seis archivos , luego me daría el tiempo de hacer mis verdaderos trabajos.

— ¿Más instrumentos? Algo bueno tuvo que haber en toda esta porquería.

Cuando por fin termine me sentí como un preso liberado, hasta estaba transpirando por todo el trabajo y sentí asco de tan solo pensar que sudaba, una ducha era la mejor opción en estos momentos. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y recordé que debía terminar un guión . Joder esa estupidez me llevo más tiempo de lo que pensé. Soy Jade West , podía lograrlo , nunca me rindo, eso no era más que para perdedores y ese no era mi caso. Ya luego Vega me las pagaría por meterme en un lío como este y sí que se las cobraría muy caras.

—Jadey

Mocoso terco que ni con una amenaza entiende . Por Dios si no fuera mi hermano hace mucho lo hubiera mandado a un orfanato y la excusa perfecta habría sido que se perdió por sí solo. En verdad nunca haría algo como eso pero ese niño me volvería viejo rápidamente en tan solo unos segundos

— ¡Fuera!

Negó sonriendo y tenía algo en sus diminutas manos que no lograba alcanzar a ver bien que era . Las tenía escondidas tras su espalda y al darme cuenta de lo que sostenía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que asesinarlo. Tenía mi película favorita con él y odie que siempre me dé la contra ¿Cuantas veces no le había dicho que no tome algo mío sin pedírmelo primero? ¿Cuantas veces el niño lo había hecho? ¿Cuantas veces no lo había atrapado y encerrado en su habitación por hacerlo?

Esta parece ser una de las tantas veces, él ya había salido corriendo y yo solo tenía algo en mente.

Atrapar al mocoso mini West.

Y qué tal? Como lo hice?

Lo odiaron?

Merece un comentario?

Un tomatazo?

Estuvo del asco?

Notaron que estoy preguntando demasiado? Y ya me dio hambre xd, Saludos y buen fin de semana :)


End file.
